For example, there are working vehicles on which a motor used for traveling is mounted, and which supplies power to the motor from a battery to travel. It is necessary for such a working vehicle to charge the battery with a charging device when the power stored in the battery has been consumed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a secondary battery charging system in which a battery charger for charging a secondary battery mounted on a working vehicle is provided separately from the working vehicle.